


The Language of Flowers

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [17]
Category: Hair (1979), Lost Boys (Movies), Norma Rae (1979), Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (2017), Star Trek: Discovery, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: A series of graphics describing various ships using the Victorian Language of Flowers. Originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Norma Rae/Reuben

  
**Language of Flowers: Norma Rae/Reuben**

> _orange blossom (woman’s worth)_
> 
> _red and white roses (unity)_
> 
> _purple pansies (you occupy my thoughts)_
> 
> _honey flower (love sweet and secret)_


	2. Claude x Berger

**Language of Flowers: Claude/Berger**

 

> _cabbage rose (ambassador of love)_
> 
> _water-willow (freedom)_
> 
> _sweet vernal grass (poor but happy)_
> 
> _zinnia (thoughts of absent friends)_


	3. David x Michael x Star

**Language of Flower** **s: Star/David/Michael**

> _circaea (fascination)_
> 
> _gillyflower (lasting beauty)_
> 
> _tuberose (dangerous pleasures)_
> 
> _california everlasting (unceasing remembrance)_


	4. Rose x Cassie

**Language of Flowers:** **Rose x Cassie**

> _purple pansy (you occupy my thoughts)_
> 
> _chamomile (energy in adversity)_
> 
> _sweet rocket (rivalry)_
> 
> _orange rose (passion)_


	5. Elizabeth x Olive x Bill

**Language of Flowers** : Elizabeth x William x Olive

> _acacia (secret love)_
> 
> _harebell (submission)_
> 
> _walnut (intellect)_
> 
> _holly (domestic happiness)_


	6. Michael x Philippa

**Language of Flowers:**  Michael x Emperor Georgiou

> _wild licorice: i declare myself against you_
> 
> _snowball bush: bound together_
> 
> _crown imperial: power_
> 
> _primrose: i can’t live without you_


End file.
